


Secrets

by fakebodies



Category: Rambo Series (Movies)
Genre: I love him, M/M, also: warning for mild internalized transphobia, don't question it lol, hes trans now, i love that trans deputy, lays my hand on a photo of Mitch, shrugs I've written three rambo fics in a row so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: So, okay, Mitch is keeping a secret. A really goddamn big one. It wouldn't be a problem, except the man he shares his house with is too smart not to notice. Fuck??? Yeah, uh, fuck.





	Secrets

So, okay... Mitch had a secret. It was something he could hide easily enough, he was used to that, but now he's got a roommate. A smart roommate, who Mitch knows he can't hide this from forever. John hasn't seemed to notice, though... Not the injections Mitch carefully conceals, not the sports bras he launders. He wonders, sometimes, if John knows. Knows that Mitch isn't a real man, and just hasn't said anything out of politeness. It makes Mitch's stomach churn- the thought that John knows, or that he might find out at hate Mitch for it. His family certainly hated him... would John be any different?

It was easier for Mitch to pretend like John didn't know, even though he probably did. He ignores the questioning looks John gives him, goes on with his life as if he's a man in all aspects. Like he'd been born that way. It gets hard, though. Hard to pretend, hard to act, just hard. Mitch wants to be himself, wants to really be able to relax, but what can he do? He needs to protect himself. Mitch trusts John- would trust him with his life, but sometimes even the people you trust become dangerous. Self-preservation, in a small town like this? It takes highest priority, twenty-four seven.

John takes away his ability to pretend one evening, but not in the way Mitch would've ever expected. John watches closely as he fixes dinner, arms crossed, and when he finally speaks it's not something Mitch ever thought he'd hear.

"You're not supposed to wear that this long."

"What?" Mitch frowns, looking up from the stove.

"Your binder. You've been wearing it too long." John repeats, watching Mitch like a hawk. Mitch flounders, immediately retreating in on himself, when John's hand moves to rest on his arm.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just worried. You could screw up your ribs, right?"

Mitch can only stare, wide-eyed, until he comes back to himself enough to nod.  
"Yeah. I mean, yeah, I could, but I'm used to it. Long shifts at the station." he shrugs

"Just because you're used to it, doesn't make it safe." John crosses his arms again.

Mitch frowns.  
"And you're not... angry about this? Upset with me for hiding it?"

John fixes him with a quiet, thoughtful look before shaking his head.  
"No, I'm not. I don't get it, but I dunno why I'd be mad either."

Mitch takes a slow breath, smiling a little.  
"Thanks. For worrying about me."

"You don't have to thank me, not for caring about you." John smiles back.

That's where the conversation ends, but things... sort of evolve. It's surprising, thinking back on the steps between that night and where they are now. Mitch started to go without his binder at home, and John started to ask questions. Mitch was happy to explain about being trans to someone who wasn't going to belittle or insult him, and John always listened intently.

It had been a little weird at first. It was kind of a confusing concept to explain, especially since Mitch stumbled over his words half the time. Talking about it still made him nervous, especially since John had only ever known him as a man. John was always patient with him, though, waiting and listening as Mitch fumbled his way through an explanation or a story. John asked about hormones, about his binder, about how he knew he was trans and how he'd come out. Mitch was always happy to explain his story to John.

John may not have gotten it, understood how someone could be other than what they were born as, but he was never anything except supportive, and as they talked? It really seemed like he started to "get it," to see where Mitch was coming from. When he asks if Mitch's parents had supported him, Mitch was honest. He told John no, they hadn't, and John's expression had clouded over with something close to disgust. Mitch had told John he didn't mind, but the fact John cared enough to be upset by how his parents hadn't stood by him? It made Mitch smile.

Things had just sort of escalated from there- from talking about just trans things to talking about themselves. About the first time they'd realized they weren't straight: Mitch, when he was in middle school and realized he only got crushes on boys; John, after he'd gotten home and realized he'd fallen in love with one of the men he'd served with. They talked about regular, mundane things, too. Things they'd just never brought up before: what their homes had been like, where they'd wanted to travel as kids, what they'd wanted to be originally. It was nice, spending their evenings talking and laughing together.

The last step before this, before Mitch, standing in the kitchen after a shower, wearing just a bathrobe with John behind him, arms around his waist, was admitting they loved each other. It wasn't dramatic, nothing like the movies, but it was a memory Mitch would cherish forever. They'd curled up together on the couch after John had a nightmare, Mitch brushing through John's hair. Any other night, this would just be an evening to forget and move on from- an evening of stress and worry as Mitch comforted a shaking John, but... but John had muttered something, his head resting on Mitch's chest.

"Huh?" Mitch had looked down at him, and John had looked up.

"...Love you."

Mitch had just cupped John's cheek, kissed his forehead and said "I love you too," and that was that.

Now, Mitch has a boyfriend who loves him. Who doesn't blink when Mitch leaves his binder off on their days at home, doesn't make snide comments about his body. Mitch had never really been that lucky- working for Teasle had been hell, same as most of his life before this. Before John. Whatever had thrown him and John into each other's lives really seemed to be on his side. He's got a handsome boyfriend who takes care of him, and-

Mitch hums, distracted from his thoughts as John presses a kiss to his neck.  
"Yeah?"

"What're you thinking about?"

"You." Mitch smiles, turning in John's arms so he can kiss him.

"Me?" John smiles back, cupping Mitch's cheek. Mitch turns his head to kiss the palm of John's hand and nods.

Yeah, Mitch has a handsome boyfriend who loves him, and worries about him, and looks after him. Mitch still worries about getting outed, in a small town like this especially, but Mitch knows John would protect him if things got dangerous. Having someone like John, who Mitch knows he can trust, with anything? It makes things a hell of a lot easier. He's glad he doesn't have to hide anymore, and he never wants to go back.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at 2x4swrites.tumblr.com if you wanna see some of the fanfics I write but don't throw up on ao3


End file.
